The present invention relates generally to steel reinforced pipes and more particularly to pipes having a structural wall section comprised of a series of overlapping helical convolutions of structural steel reinforcing strips individually coated and bonded with a structural resin, the structural wall section being sandwiched between resin-rich inner and outer linings comprised of glass fibers impregnated with resin.
There is worldwide demand for a wide variety of pipes to fulfill the material-handling needs of industry. The annual mileage of pipeline laid has increased rapidly in recent years and considerable efforts have been made to develop an all-purpose pipe having the required properties to satisfy the diverse needs of industry. Coated steel pipes are presently in widespread use though suffer the drawbacks of being expensive to manufacture and costly to transport due to their weight. To overcome the drawbacks of coated steel pipes, reinforced plastic pipes have been developed as described, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,407,913. The present invention pertains to improvements in steel reinforced plastic pipe of the general type described in British Pat. No. 1,407,913.